Subaru, martyr hospitalier
by michan1
Summary: Pour ceux l'ont demandée... voilà la suite! La fin du monde, elle est finie. Subaru est cloué à son lit d'hôpital, mais il n'est pas seul...
1. intro tadam!

1.1.1.1.1 INTRO/  
  
The Double Chan  
  
31 décembre 1999  
  
Tokyo  
  
   
  
_"Cela fait 4 ans, n'est-ce-pas?  
  
_.  
  
_Tu as bien grandi. depuis l'année de la promesse.  
  
_.  
  
_Pour un perdant, je trouve bien étonnant que tu aies encore l'audace de me défier.  
  
_Je n'ai pas perdu, Seishirou-san : je ne pouvais pas gagner ce pacte.  
  
_Et pourquoi?  
  
_Parce que tu ne voulais pas que je le gagne. Et tu étais à la fois un participant et l'arbitre.  
  
_Si je te connaissais moins, je jurerais que tu m'accuses de tricherie.  
  
_Tu ne me connais plus. J'ai changé en 4 ans.  
  
_Pas moi. Et tu prêt à mourir, Subaru-kun?  
  
_Autant que toi!"  
  
   
  
Ils s'élancent.  
  
Une fine silhouette blanche, un long manteau noir  
  
Le Ciel contre la Terre  
  
   
  
La poussière se soulève et masque la vue.  
  
Masque l'instant où Kamui s'écroule dans le sang de Fuuma. Il a gagné. Il pleure.  
  
   
  
Au sol, deux figures enlacée. Le long manteau noir vole au vent. Le kimono est taché de sang.  
  
   
  
Ce prologue sérieux (qui a dit "foireux"???) vous a été offert avant d'arriver dans les bas-fonds de la perversion humaine. 


	2. round 1

1.1.1.1.1.1 CHAPITRE 1  
  
tout le monde est encore là?  
  
   
  
2 mars 2000  
  
Hôpital X (c'est pour empêcher les fans d'aller leur demander des n'othographes z'alors qui sont sensés participer à une fanfic.)  
  
L'infirmière de service poussait son chariot dans le couloir calme et silencieux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle entrait dans les chambres pour y déposer le repas du soir, sa charge s'allégeait. Et pourtant, plus elle se rapprochait du fond du couloir, plus sa démarche s'alourdissait et son expression se dégradait. Car dans la dernière chambre à droite au fond du couloir il y avait... Eux.  
  
   
  
Chambre 214 : sourire radieux. Mais oui madame Bleuvron, dans une semaine vous serez sortie. Bon appétit!  
  
Chambre 213 : sourire déjà moins radieux. Hé oui madame Paturin, c'est encore de la purée de céleri. C'est cela... Mais pour vous plaindre à la direction faudrait déjà être en état de vous traîner jusqu'au bureau, alors en attendant mangez pour prendre des forces!  
  
Chambre 212 : l'appréhension transparaissait de plus en plus sur son visage. Elle ne répondait plus que distraitement, manifestement tourmentée par quelque chose de plus préoccupant que les discriminations de Mr Lescuret, lequel trouvait anormal que sa ration de purée déborde dans le récipient de ce qui était défini comme de la mousse au chocolat, à laquelle elle se mélangeait. De toute façon quand vous l'avez ingéré, si vous croyez que dans votre estomac y a un compartiment à purée et un compartiment à mousse au chocolat!! Et pourtant il se plaint pas, lui!  
  
Chambre 211 : un petit vieux, un habitué, lequel est heureusement peu difficile et ne se plaint jamais de la qualité des repas, cela venant sans doute du fait que ses capacités gustatives plus que dégradées et sa vue à l'avenant ne lui permettaient plus de saisir dans toute sa subtilité le caractère bien particulier de la tambouille de l'hôpital. Il remarqua son expression désormais ravagée, et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil : alors ce soir c'est vous qui faites la 210..?  
  
L'infirmière, mobilisée ailleurs dans un farouche effort pour maîtriser ses nerfs, se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête accablé.  
  
« J'ai trop déconné l'autre jour, et le docteur Maurier est arrivée au moment où j'expliquais à Noël et Johanna comment je l'avais repérée avec le nouveau chirurgien en cardio l'autre jour, et ce qu'ils faisaient sur la table de consultation... J'en étais arrivée au moment où elle renversait une colonne de perf dans son émoi... Bref, elle a magouillé avec le responsable du planning : deux semaines de second étage. Midi et soir. »  
  
Elle manqua de fondre en larmes à la perspective de ces deux semaines. Le petit vieux soupira...  
  
« Mais pourtant, je me suis laissé entendre dire par Anne-Marie que les deux nouveaux n'étaient pas mal du tout. Elle m'a parlé d'un tout timide qui rougissait sans cesse un peu trop jeune à son goût en me disant qu'il était à croquer mais que la nana qui voudrait en obtenir quelque chose aurait intérêt à la violer sur place immédiatement, plutôt que de prendre racine à attendre qu'il se décide à tenter une action. Quant au second, si je m'en réfère aux filets de bave qu'elle versait en le décrivant comme un grand mec bien roulé complètement affolant, il me semble qu'elle le trouvait à son goût... D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas revue depuis longtemps, Anne-Marie, elle a changé de service?  
  
_Non, elle a beaucoup insisté pour être de corvée de nettoyage du couloir en général et de la 210 en particulier, la malheureuse...  
  
_Comment ça malheureuse? Laver le patient le plus séduisant de l'hôpital l'a donc traumatisée à ce point?  
  
Devant tant d'ignorance l'infirmière étouffa un éclat qui tenait à la fois du sanglot et du rire hystérique :  
  
« Ah! Au bout d'une semaine elle a été mise en congé pour dépression nerveuse!!!  
  
_C'est si atroce que ça?  
  
_Si vous saviez... Si vous saviez... Si encore on les séparait, mais non... Je crois que cette organisation convient au grand, et qu'il a pris ses dispositions pour que la situation demeure la même... Quant au petit... Pour supporter tout ça, c'est pas possible, il est maso, il aime ça!!  
  
_ Ou alors ils sont de mèche et ont juré de faire interner à eux deux tout le personnel de cet hôpital...  
  
_C'est peut-être une vengeance... Vous savez, ça arrive : on opère un petit garçon de l'appendicite, et crac on lui enlève pas le bon morceau, ou alors on oublie un sécateur dedans avant de le refermer, ou bien un produit toxique comme du débouche-chiottes est par mégarde versé dans sa nourriture, et il ne survit pas à l'opération, et 20 ans après son frère se jette volontairement sous les roues d'une ambulance à 15 m de l'entrée de l'hôpital dans le but de se venger... Ca s'est vu vous savez...  
  
Dignement, l'infirmière se leva et décida d'affronter l'épreuve avec courage. Si elle continuait d'écouter les encouragements de son patient, elle allait finir par se suicider à la purée de céleri... Elle sortit de la pièce, l'air décidé, et poussa avec fermeté son chargement jusqu'à la porte suivante.  
  
Elle contempla avec un soupir les deux derniers plateaux qui restaient sur son chariot. Quand faut y aller...  
  
Elle frappa à la porte afin d'annoncer son arrivée et de donner aux occupants de la pièce le temps d'adopter une tenue plus convenable au cas où ils se trouveraient dans une situation indécente, précaution qu'elle ne prenait pas d'habitude et d'ailleurs bien inutile, lesdits occupants n'ayant de toute évidence pas la même notion qu'elle de ce que l'on nomme communément la "pudeur" et l'"indécence" -si tant est qu'ils en aient une, bien entendu.  
  
Elle entrebâilla la porte en annoncant assez fort : "votre dîner messieurs" avant de l'ouvrir et de retourner prendre les plateaux.  
  
Le lit le plus proche de la porte était celui de mr Seichiro Sakurazuka(mori). Un nom à coucher dehors, et encore même ces gens-là avaient la décence de ne pas mettre de parenthèses à leur nom. Le second lit, curieusement repoussé contre le mur du fond, le plus loin possible du premier, était occupé par mr Subaru Suméragi, un jeune homme crispé à qui son séjour à l'hôpital ne semblait faire aucun bien et qui s'opposait véhémentement aux prescriptions de somnifères qu'on lui proposait.  
  
Elle commenca par vérifier si ils étaient bien tous les deux dans leurs lits respectifs, puis, par acquis de conscience, contrôla les porte- manteaux situés derrière la porte. Tout était exceptionnellement calme, ce soir-là, et cela ressemblait presque à une chambre normale, si on exceptait bien sûr le vase vidé de ses fleurs reposant près du premier lit, à portée de main de son occupant, et les débris de lys ainsi que les larges taches de polen jaune safran qui jonchaient la couverture du second lit. Avant toute chose, elle appela timidement :  
  
_"Monsieur Suméragi...?  
  
Une tête ébouriffée émergea de sous la couverture, et monsieur Suméragi répondit d'une petite voix, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil inquiet du côté de son voisin.  
  
_"Oui mademoiselle Pichon?  
  
Ouf. Il était toujours en vie.  
  
_"Heu, hé ben au fait... Je voulais vous demander si... Si le menu de ce soir vous convenait, voilà voilà. En entrée crudités, puis purée de céleri avec du poisson pané, et enfin mousse au chocolat.  
  
_Oh, merci, c'est très gentil à vous de vous inquiéter mademoiselle, mais je mange de tout vous savez...  
  
_Héééééé Subaru mignon, petit dragueur, tu es tout de suite devenu le préféré de ces dames!! (blush instantané de monsieur Suméragi).  
  
_Oooooooh Seichiro, tu te fais des idées enfin... (protestation Suméragienne)  
  
_Alors Sonia, vous pourriez vous intéresser à moi aussi quand même, y a pas que Subaru ici... Même si je vous accorde qu'il est effectivement très... intéressant (regard qui a toutes les caractéristiques de ce qu'on nomme communément "lubrique" à l'intention de monsieur Suméragi, lequel bleuche derechef en s'enfonçant sous les couvertures jusqu'à la quasi disparition de son visage, ses oreilles cramoisies seules surnageant...)  
  
L'infirmière, pour dissimuler sa gêne, même si être appelée par son prénom par un mec aussi appétissant n'avait en définitive rien de désagréable :  
  
_"Rassurez-vous monsieur Saku euh razuka euh mori, je ne fais pas de favoritisme c'est contraire au règlement et j'allais justement...  
  
_Sakura.  
  
_Pardon?  
  
Sourire félin enjôleur de monsieur Sakurazuka(mori) qui provoqua une hausse immédiate de la température Sonienne.  
  
_Appelez-moi Sakura, c'est plus court, vous vous emmêlerez moins les pinceaux et c'est plus... Intime... (resourire enjôleur se tranduisant par une rehausse instantanée de température Sonienne -déjà les bouffées de chaleur, à son âge?)  
  
_M-mais, heuuuu, Seichiro... (timide objection Suméragienne). Sakura, c'est un nom de fille ça...  
  
_Et alors, Subaru mignon? Qu'y puis-je si tu fais ressurgir mon côté féminin avec autant de... Force?  
  
Subaru mignon, qui regrettait amèrement de l'avoir ouverte, entreprit à nouveau de s'enfouir sous sa couverture, prenant cette fois-ci soin de dissimuler ses oreilles aux regards concupiscents de son voisin. Sonia écarlate fit comme si elle avait rien vu alors qu'elle avait tout de même très bien vu et jugea intelligent de faire à nouveau diversion.  
  
_"Et vous-même, monsieur Sakura-zuka (jlaisse tomber mori)... Le menu vous convient-il..?  
  
_Mmh? Oh vous savez Sonia, de toute façon c'est ce cher petit Subaru qui prend les trois quarts de mon menu tous les soirs... (convulsion pleine d'appréhension de la couverture Suméragi)  
  
_Ooh! C'est très généreux à vous, mais que mangez-vous, alors...?  
  
_Ben, le plateau de l'adorable Subaru, pourquoi?"  
  
Sonia renonça à comprendre cette logique de l'échange qui lui échappait un peu, même si elle avait obscurément la sensation que l'adorable Subaru se faisait avoir dans cette histoire... L'adorable Subaru en était quant à lui absolument sûr, et on voyait sa forme s'applatir avec inquiétude, essayant de se fondre avec le matelas.  
  
_"Monsieur Suméragi...? Vous feriez mieux de manger tant que c'est chaud, au lieu de vous planquer sous votre couverture...  
  
_Elle a raison mon trésor, on va finir par se demander ce que tu y fais, sous cette couverture, tout ça me paraît bien suspect...  
  
Sur ce Trésor jaillit à nouveau à l'air libre, d'une part à cause des allusions de Seichiro qui lui enflammaient à nouveau les joues, et d'autre part parce qu'il savait qu'il avait intérêt à enfourner la plus grande quantité de nourriture possible tant qu'il le pouvait encore... Il entreprit donc de mener cette opération à bien avec un taux d'absorption optimal pour un minimum de temps. L'infirmière impressionée le regardait faire. Seichiro suivit son regard et remarqua :  
  
_"Il est vraiment mal éduqué ce petit, vous avez vu comme il mange? ...Parfois il mériterait des fessées" ajouta-t-il, avec un air rêveur qui manqua de faire s'étrangler Sonia. Elle détourna encore une fois la conversation :  
  
_"Dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous mis ce vase là...?  
  
_Comme ultime recours... J'avais déjà utilisé toutes les fleurs sauf une...  
  
_Utilisé, mais comment ça?"  
  
Il se mit à chuchoter, désignant Subaru qui de toutes façon ne s'occupait plus que de son repas -erreur fatale. Seichiro sortit prudemment de sous les draps un lys gorgé de pollen et désigna sa victime innocente. Puis il recourba la longue tige comme on le faisait du manche des cuillers à la cantine en primaire, puis laissa filer la fleur, provoquant la projection d'un nuage de pollen qui, dans une courbe gracieuse telle la queue dorée d'une étoile filante, alla pleuvoir sur Subaru qui attaquait alors la purée avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : un concert de "fuuu... f-fffffuh atchreuuuh!!" Plus ou moins bien réprimés résonna dans la pièce... La cible, considérant la possibilité d'une seconde attaque éventuelle, estima plus safe de retourner à couvert et se réfugia aussi sec sous ses couvertures, agitées par les soubresauts de ses éternuements.  
  
_"Mais... Il est allergique au pollen!  
  
_Ah, vous aviez remarqué vous aussi?"  
  
Sourire épanoui de monsieur Sakurazuka. Cette simple constatation semblait le mettre particulièrement en joie...  
  
_"au fond, ce n'est qu'un gosse" pensa Sonia attendrie sans plus se préoccuper des éternuements déchirants provenant de sous la couverture.  
  
_"A ce propos, Sonia, pourriez-vous nous ramener des fleurs, elles commencent à faire cruellement défaut... Je vous donnerai l'argent nécessaire.  
  
_Bien entendu... Quelle espèce voulez-vous?  
  
_Eh bien, encore des lys..."  
  
   
  
Là-dessus, sentant que c'était son destin qui se jouait là, la victime patentée émergea héroïquement pour bredouiller :  
  
_"Heu moi j'aimerais autant pas...  
  
_Et que voudriez-vous?  
  
_Ben chais pas... Des roses, c'est bien les roses, non..?  
  
_Oh ouiiiii tu as raison mon petit chat c'est un très bon choix la rose! Sa couleur, son parfum... Ses piquants... (sourire extatique de Seichiro, et pâlissement brusque de l'autre)  
  
_Heu nooooon finalement pas de roses pas de roses! J'aime encore mieux les lys!!  
  
_Des lys donc... Sur ce messieurs, je vous souhaite un bon repas..."  
  
Seichiro lui tapa galament les fesses en souriant :  
  
_"Allez, allez Sonia, nous vous gênons dans votre travail ce me semble... (elle bondit comme un dromadaire mordu par une vipère à cornes).  
  
Glougloutement de dindon(ne?)  
  
_"euh. (rougissement intensif) je vais vous laisser prendre votre repas."  
  
Avant de fermer la porte derrière en suffoquant, elle eut le temps d'entendre monsieur Sakurazuka interpeller jovialement son voisin :  
  
-"Subaru, mon petit sucre d'orge... Devine *qui* va se prendre mon repas...?  
  
Heureusement, elle ne vit pas le même monsieur considérer avec perplexité son plateau repas tout en s'adressant au monceau de couvertures en état d'alerte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres sur sa droite :  
  
_"Et tu sais quoi? La bouse au chocolat me donne déjà plein d'idées de chouettes jeux!!  
  
Ho, Subaru mignon, tu m'écoutes? On va bien s'amuser!"  
  
   
  
  


	3. round 2

1.1.1.1.1.1.1 CHAPITRE 2/  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2 The Double Chan  
  
Tout le monde suit ???  
  
   
  
   
  
Sonia leva un regard interrogateur à la pendule: 14.30  
  
Elle se replongea ds la lecture fascinante de la vie sexuelle du moustique du mozambique. à moins que ce ne soit celle de Mariah Carey. Elle ne savait plus, son esprit était ailleurs et de toute façon les photos étaient trop floues pour faire la différence.  
  
   
  
Coup d'?il à sa montre : 14.35  
  
". reproduction favorisée par le climat chaud et humide." Kaï Kaï! Et ça se reproduit en plus!  
  
   
  
14.41  
  
Sonia, en fait, pensait plus aux. euh.. pensionnaires de la 210, qu'au mode de reproduction de Mariah.  
  
Elle avait été quelque peu déçue que M. Saki.. euh. Saku..non.Sakoulamoule. bref, que le superbe mâle ne lui ait pas .hum. "mis la main au panier" lors du repas du midi. Elle avait pourtant relu tous les "Nous Deux" en sa possession (un sacré paquet) pour savoir que faire. Elle s'était préparée psycho. pchyco. mentalement à glousser comme cela se doit. Et v'alà que : rien !  
  
Elle soupira. Enfin, 'faut dire, qu'il avait été bien trop occupé à bombarder son voisin de chambre de petits pois. Il avait les avait alignés sur son plateau et en y donnant des pichennettes, il harcelait son voisin tout en bruitant l'action.  
  
Sonia commençait donc à s'inquièter : ça faisait au moins 15 min, elle n'avait pas entendu "et c'est le buuuuuut. ah ah ! 89/0 Subaru-kun!!" ou "Gnap Gnap!!".  
  
Elle n'entendait, même plus Subaru piailler.  
  
   
  
14.45 Sonia se décide enfin, rongée par l'inquiètude, à se lever pour voir ce à quoi les deux "pensionnaires" peuvent s'occuper si calmement.  
  
   
  
En usant des ruses de Sioux, elle parvient jusqu'à la 210.  
  
Silence.  
  
Elle colle son oreille à la porte.  
  
Silence.  
  
Elle colle son ?il au trou de la serrure : pas de traces de sang. Seuls, quelques petits pois écrasés. Elle ne peut voir que le lit de Seishiro et de celui-ci elle n'aperçoit que deux mains et quelques mèches qui émergent d'un magazine.  
  
C'est TROP silencieux.  
  
Sonia prend son courage à deux mains.  
  
Elle défonse la porte. Se jette sur Seishiro:  
  
_"Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait!!! Où!?"  
  
Sakurazukamori lève un sourcil condescendant et calme.  
  
_"C'est pas possible! Il finit par s'en aller s'est ça? Un si gentil jeune homme!! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi méchant avec lui!"  
  
Sakurazukamori lève un second sourcil, interrogatif cette fois.  
  
_"A moins qu'une crise ne l'ai achevé. La morgue aura retiré son sublime corps sans que je ne sois mise au courant!!"  
  
Sakurazukamori esquise un sourire ironique.  
  
_"Alors, vous l'admettez? Vous l'avez tué c'est ça?? J'en été sûre! Vous l'avez achevé à coup de petit pois! Il était si beau! Avec son visage délicat, sa peau qui n'a jamais dû connaître le Biactol (ou pas encore gloussa Seishiro)."  
  
   
  
Sakurazukamori décide qu'il est temps d'intervenir : en plus, il commence à avoir l'air ridicule avec son expression 1/3 condescendante, 1/3 interrogative et 1/3 ironique. Et il deteste être ridicule.  
  
_"Hum. vous devriez vous arrêtez là. Vous le gênez. Il avait déjà du mal à respirer mais là, je crois qu'il est au bord de l'asphyxie."  
  
Sonia se retourne et découvre -ho! Soulagement- Subaru dans son lit. Bref, tout était -presque- normal. Excepté peut-être le fait que le malheureux est coincé dans son matelat replié. Ses genoux broient ses côtes et il s'étouffe avec ses tibias. Sonia sent sa machoire se fracasser son le sol.  
  
_". ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas d'accord avec vous. Subaru est délectable." Ajoute Seishiro en remontant d'un doigt la machoire de l'infirmière.  
  
La face déjà congestionnée de Subaru pris une teinte encore plus rouge.  
  
_"Comment.?  
  
_Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé l'utilité du lit télécommandé.  
  
_Chechiro! Arrête!  
  
_Je la lui ai empreintée pour lui en monter le fonctionnement.  
  
_J'ai maaaal!!!!  
  
_Très simple en fait, tenez, appuyez sur ce bouton.  
  
_Ouaaaaaaahhhh!  
  
_C'est pour remettre le lit à l'horizontale. Celui-ci, maintenant.  
  
_Iiiiiihhh!!!  
  
_C'est pour replier le lit complètement."  
  
Sonia ne peut plus détacher son regard de l'homme qui lui parle. Superbe.  
  
Néanmoins par acquis de conscience:  
  
_"mais, il n'a pas mal??  
  
_Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!  
  
_Pensez-vous! Souple comme il est!!"  
  
   
  
  


	4. round 3

PART III  
  
The Double Chan  
  
   
  
Sonia posa son magazine. Décidément, ça devenait de plus en plus embrouillé cette histoire. "sa parade d'amour se compose d'un motif répétitif comportant un certain nombre d'ondulations de l'abdomen...". Allons bon, s'agissait-il des chorégraphies de Mariah Carey (avec un arc-en-ciel plantureux décalqué sur le popotin) ou bien de la vie sexuelle de la langoustine polyglotte hawaïenne irisée? Elle jeta un oeil sur la pendule. 1h30. Son tour de garde s'achevait, Andréa n'allait pas tarder à venir la remplacer. Effectivement, elle entendit résonner dans le couloir silencieux le tiqueutaqueutiqueutaqueu hérissant qu'elle engendrait à chaque fois que l'un de ses talons aiguilles agressait le lino. Et Andréa débarqua dans la salle de garde. Débarqua, c'était le mot exact. A voir sa tronche enfarinée et enfouie sous les couches de fond de teint qui finissaient par la rendre verdâtre, on pouvait même dire qu'il y avait eu tempête, et sa démarche chancelante donnait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait toujours à bord du fériboîte sauvagement secoué par l'onde tumultueuse. A vrai dire on avait envie de lui proposer de s'asseoir et de lui servir un antivomitif. Mais Sonia ne s'alarma pas outre mesure : la tronche c'était normal elle venait de se réveiller et comme elle avait bourré pour être à l'heure elle avait pas eu le temps de se laver et de réappliquer un plâtrage tout frais façon tartine de foie gras. Et pour la démarche c'était normal aussi, avec ses pompes que les Knights Sabers c'est des tennis de collégienne qu'elles ont à côté on pouvait la suivre à la trace dans le couloir aussi facilement qu'un car scolaire américain avec des pneus clous sur un gazon anglais. Sonia ne s'inquiéta donc pas et écouta d'un air absent le babillage de sa collègue en ramassant ses affaires. "Et alors ce matin c'était atroce ses mégots partout y en avait jusque dans ma chemise de nuit et sous le traversin il a même pas la décence d'arrêter de fumer quand il bref je lui ai dit "Paul tu arrêtes de fumer ou je te quitte je suis sérieuse" il m'a répondu "pense à sortir le chien" alors j'ai pris la laisse et j'ai embarqué Julien avec moi mais une fois dehors plus moyen de lui mettre son collier il est d'un remuant c'est comme Paul il remue tout le temps... Ho Sonia tu m'acoutes?  
  
-Mh, ouioui, ben s'il remue trop attache-le on construis-lui une niche dehors (Andréa cessa deux minutes de chalouper à travers la pièce pour accorder un regard surpris à Sonia) ou alors castre-le y a peut-être une chienne en chaleur dans le quartier et c'est ça qui le rend si nerveux...  
  
-Sonia Pichon.  
  
-Honhon?  
  
-A quoi penses-tu en ce moment même?" Sonia jeta un coup d'oeil à la démarche de sa collègue qui continuait à tricoter des talons avant de soupirer :  
  
-"A la langoustine polyglotte irisée des îles Hawaï...  
  
-Oulolo toi t'as bsoin de vacances!  
  
-Voui c'est cque jme dis aussi... En attendant je vais finir ma nuit chez moi dans mon pieu... Tu te rappelles bien de tout? Le principe des dispositifs d'appel et tout et tout?  
  
-Hé chuis pas idiote, non? (charitablement Sonia s'abstint d'émettre une opinion). Je débute OK mais tout de même!  
  
-Oui bien sûr je ne voulais pas te vexer!  
  
-Bon, ben... A plus ma grande, va te reposer!  
  
-C'est ça, allez, bise!"  
  
Sonia saisit sa moumoute fourrée duvet de poule faisanne ukrainienne qu'elle passa sur sa salopette à motifs floraux en cuir de mouflon surpiqué bretelles de castor lapon véritable, et sortit de la salle de garde. Elle marcha le long du couloir, avec l'obscure sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Soirée calme pourtant, elle n'avait dû intervenir qu'une seule fois chez les 210 pour empêcher Mr Sakurazuka(mori) de se livrer à des expériences vaguement médicales sur la personne de Mr Suméragi en tentant de le transfuser avec son propre potage... Mr Suméragi! Voilà c'était ça!!!!  
  
Avec un soupir las, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le second étage. Elle frappa à la porte, attendit quelques instants, ouvrit. Avec prudence. Elle se glissa par l'entrebâillement et alluma la lumière, ce qui provoqua un feulement de protestation de la part de Mr Sakurazuka(mori).  
  
-"Oooh Sonia, vous savez que je suis toujours ravi de vous voir mais là vous me réveillez alors que je faisais un rêve formidable où un ami à moi très versé dans les choses de l'horticulture me prêtait son fouet de roses et que le doux Subaru venait me rendre visite pour me remercier du délicieux cadeau d'anniversaire que je venais de lui faire -et un cilice à ce prix-là, il pouvait!- et alors..." Sonia ne voulut pas en entendre davantage, et elle se retourna, refermant la porte afin de regarder derrière. Evidemment.  
  
-"Rhoo Mr Sakura, cessez donc de faire l'enfant! Tous les soirs c'est la même chose! Vous avez pourtant passé l'âge de ces gamineries...  
  
-Ben quoi? il a rien dit!  
  
-Evidemment, il est baîllonné...  
  
-Oh? Ah tiens oui, il est baîllonné... Cela a dû m'échapper, j'ai sans doute agi par réflexe conditionné..."  
  
Il arbora un air séraphique que St Innocent c'est Hannibal Lecter à côté. Sonia soupira, et passa délicatement ses bras autour de la taille de Subaru saucissonné et baîllonné afin de le décrocher du porte-manteaux. Elle était toujours surprise de constater à quel point cet être frêle style biche impubère en état de marasme pouvait être léger. Et comme elle avait pris athlé spé lancer du poids au bac, elle décida de le porter jusqu'à son lit tant qu'à faire. A vrai dire, cela ne lui déplaisait pas outre mesure de sentir posés sur elle ces yeux verts immenses dégoulinants de lumière comme de sompteux vitraux, de sentir les battements emballés de ce coeur fragile, de serrer contre elle ce corps parfait, délicat et quasi translucide comme le marbre le plus pur, de sentir cette taille fine convulser dans ses bras, de sentir ce... Convulser?  
  
-"Mmmmouhmoumoumou moumeuuuuuuuuh!!!  
  
-Je crois que vous l'étouffez Sonia très chère. Et par ailleurs vous piétinez allègrement mes plates-bandes. Veuillez donc avoir l'obligeance de relâcher mon tendre Subaru avant qu'il ne colapse.  
  
-Oh heuuuu pardon!" L'athlé ça laisse des traces. Toute rouge, elle relâcha sa prise, et tendre Subaru se gaufra la gueule -qu'il avait par ailleurs séraphique- sur le lino. Seishiro, devant cette occasion inespérée, poussa un "Subaru, attend je vais t'aider à te relever!" enthousiaste, en réponse à quoi ledit Subaru se mit à ramper désespérément vers son lit. Pour une fois Sonia fut la plus rapide. Dans une action splendide qui aurait fait la fierté de City Hunter, elle se jeta d'un bond superbe sur le Subaru rampant tel l'aigle majestueux fondant sur l'innocent némathelminthe périgourdois pour le rafler. Voilà, c'est exactement ça : on retire "majestueux", on remplace aigle par "pintade", et on a une vision très réaliste de la scène. Bref, pintade Sonia saisit lombric Suméragi et le projeta sur son lit avant que chacal Seishiro ne puisse l'atteindre. Ce dernier, tout dépité, accepta sa défaite et retourna sous ses couvertures en se promettant qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions qu'il ne laisserait pas passer.  
  
-"Attendez Mr Suméragi, je vais vous libérer..." Sonia défit le bâillon du Subaru molesté.  
  
-"Vous allez bien?" Avec la sérénité résignée des martyrs, il répondit :  
  
-"Ben, comme tous les soirs quoi... Merci mademoiselle Pichon, j'ai cru un instant que vous m'aviez oublié!  
  
-C'est vrai, excusez-moi, je lisais un article passionant sur les animaux dans Star Club et j'ai failli partir sans vous décrocher... Attendez, tournez-vous un peu je vais défaire vos liens. Ah j'y arrive pas! Vous avez travaillé dans la marine ou quoi, Mr Sakura?  
  
-Moi? non... Mais, ajouta-t-il en promenant un regard appréciateur sur les circonvolutions Suméragiennes, j'ai une certaine expérience dans l'art d'attacher quelqu'un... Grâce à Subaru je progresse beaucoup, j'ai d'ailleurs mis au point sur le fil que vous voyez une nouvelle méthode d'attachage raccordant tous ses membres à son oreille droite, et...  
  
-Mééééééé! C'est mon fil à scoubidou ça!  
  
-Judicieuse remarque mon sublime Subaru, mais ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît...  
  
-Weuu le fil à scouwidou à Hokutooooooooooo!  
  
-Oooooh je suis navré, pardon mon Subaru, ne pleure pas mon cher doux tendre alléchant Subaru, rassure-toi je vais te le rendre... Bientôt..." Il se sourit à lui-même, comme si une idée géniale venait de germer dans son esprit tordu, et il ajouta, ravi : "Je vais faire un genre de scoubidou Suméragi...  
  
-Heu... Non non, S-Seishiro, garde-le je t'en fais cadeau, après tout, je te l'offre... (quel magnifique sens de l'abnégation)  
  
-C'est vrai? Oh merci! Honnêtement, j'avais des scrupules à t'attacher avec le bien de ta soeur..." Scoubidou Suméragi eut alors recours à sa technique de dissimulation habituelle, qui tenait à la fois du phacochère, de la taupe et de l'autruche : il se mit à fouir dans sa literie, et se retrouva dans son terrier sous ses draps en un temps record dénotant une grande habitude. Sa réserve d'audace avait été épuisée lors de sa protestation déchirante face à la perte de son fil à scoubidou.  
  
-"Allez Mr Suméragi ne boudez pas, je vous en achèterai demain du fil à scoubidou, mm?  
  
-Quelle bonne idée Sonia! Il me le prêtera, hein Subaru ma petite fleur en sucre?" On pouvait voir un nuage de vapeur s'échapper par l'ouverture que petite fleur en sucre avait aménagée pour pouvoir respirer. Cependant il (elle?) trouva la force de tenter un action d'auto-défense devant cette menace :  
  
-"Oohh Mademoiselle Pichon, non, sincèrement, ce n'est pas la peine vous savez...  
  
-Mais il faut bien que Mr Sakura s'occupe!  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sonia, les lys devraient arriver demain..." La forme Suméragi se tassa, s'enfonça dans la literie, vivante et dramatique incarnation de l'accablement.  
  
Sonia jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autant que dominateur sur la pièce. Bien. Elle avait une fois de plus ramené la paix.  
  
Elle donna une petite tape affectueuse sur la forme Suméragi qui se terrait, se leva, et vit que l'attention de Seishiro s'était relâchée, occupé qu'il était à scruter sous toutes les coutures de manière éhontée les ondulations Suméragiennes dans le but de déterminer si oui ou non elle lui avait collé une main au panier -paske s'agirait pas de venir empiéter sur ses prérogatives. Elle en profita pour saisir par surprise le sac de fils à scoubidous.  
  
-"Hop! Confisqué le fil à scoubidou!  
  
-Ah non! Sonia, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me rendre ceci, j'ai eu assez de mal à le dérober à l'affriolant Subaru!  
  
-Désolée mais je tiens à ce qu'il soit présentable demain pour la visite! (le fil ou Subaru?)  
  
-Songez que vous venez d'anéantir les patients efforts de trois nuits de ruses machavéliques pour arriver à déboutonner son pyjama! Il dormait avec le sac glissé contre lui!  
  
-Oooooooooooooh Seishiro!" Subaru l'affriolant en oubliait de se ventiler, il était devenu tellement rouge qu'il irradiait à travers la couverture comme une veilleuse, et le choc avait fait monter sa voix d'une quarte, lui faisant perdre le peu de profondeur qu'une mue utopique lui avait péniblement permis d'acquérir après des années d'efforts. Bon, soyons justes, la couverture était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose dans son étouffement. Seishiro, pas démonté pour un rond, poursuivit :  
  
-"Mais ce n'est pas un souvenir si désargréable...  
  
-Heuweuuuuuu?!!! (Subaru au bord de la fracture myocardaire émergea pour s'hyperventiler un grand coup. Quant à Sonia, elle contemplait Seishiro d'un air fixe et atone)  
  
-Ben c'est de ta faute aussi, moi je m'en plains pas remarque -Au contraire, mh- mais quelle idée de ne porter que des grenouillères!!  
  
-Bu? (Subaru ressemblait de moins en moins à un onmyouji et de plus en plus à un poisson rouge qui fait des bulles) Hweu mais heu, Hokuto èmachtait kça...  
  
-Ta soeur a toujours eu un-tel-goût pour te vêtir, mon chaton! Cette grenouillère doudou est presque aussi douce que ta peau, je me suis ré-ga- lé!" Subaru, vivante image de la vertu bafouée (au bord de l'apoplexie même, la vertu), se drapa dans sa dignité... Enfin vu ce qu'il en restait, mettons qu'il se drapa dans sa couverture et se recroquevilla contre le mur afin d'offrir la plus petite surface de peau possible au champ visuel de Seishiro qui avait bien l'air de saliver -mais un Sakurazukamori ne salive pas... Enfin, normalement...  
  
-"Mais, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque de félin des savanes, rassure-toi, c'était quand même ta peau la plus douce, le velours le plus fin ne saurait se sortir avec prestige de la comparaison avec ce chef-d'oeuvre satiné..." Sonia, qui était jusqu'à présent occupée à tenter de juguler les débordements de sa chaudière interne, ne put s'empêcher de frissoner à entendre cette voix sensuelle et minauda :  
  
-"Ooooooooh, Mr Sakura, vous en dites de ces choses!" Il lui passa une main sur le dos en souriant, irrésistible :  
  
-"N'est-ce pas..?" Subaru, au-delà de tout, voyait venir le moment où Seishiro allait la renverser sur la table de nuit, et peut-être même le convier à la fête... Son seul moyen d'expression fut une sorte de pépillement-couinement étranglé, si perçant que La Callas, écoeurée, serait allée se rhabiller si elle avait entendu ça (pour avoir une parfaite représentation de ce son, il faut avoir vu Mi-chan mendier un gâteau). Mais cette faible intervention suffit à briser le charme.  
  
-"Pîîî?!!!  
  
-Vous savez Mr Suméragi, dit Sonia, pleine de solicitude, je peux faire quelque chose pour votre problème de voix, on peut vous prescrire un traitement aux hormones, ou quelque chose du genre, pour vous aider à muer!" Pour le coup, Subaru devint complètement aphone.  
  
-"Ah alors non alors! Je ne veux pas que mon délicat Subaru devienne un genre de gorille à poils! Bêrque, rien que d'y penser j'en ai la nausée!" Délicat Subaru aussi n'allait pas tarder à l'avoir, la nausée...  
  
-"B-bon bon, je-j'insiste pas... Oh mais oulala je suis très en retard! Allez y-y faut vraiment que vous dormiez, bonne nuit, à demain!!" Et elle se rua au-dehors.  
  
-"Cette jeune fille me paraît bien nerveuse... T-t-t-t... Et elle m'a pris ton fil à scoubidou dis-donc! Quel dommage..." On ne voyait plus que les yeux pleins d'appréhension de Subaru luire dans l'ombre de la couverture. Seishiro reporta son attention sur la salle de bain ouverte, et un éclair passa dans ses yeux... Enfin, dans au moins un de ses yeux.  
  
-"Subaru, soleil de ma vie... Devine quoi?  
  
-...  
  
-Finalement, la nuit ne sera pas perdue...  
  
-... ... (Subaru passa la marche arrière et rampa jusqu'à ce que le mur stoppe sa fuite. Là, il se roula en boule et entreprit de faire le popeulsse mort)  
  
-Elle a oublié de confisquer le balai de chiottes!!!!" Acheva Seishiro d'un air triomphant en éteignant la lumière.  
  
  
  
La suite ??? ben va falloir la demander !!! niarkkk !  
  
  


	5. round 4

PART IV  
  
Brad Pitt plongeait son regard azuré d'un bleu infini comme un myosotis qui serait tombé dans la mer/dans la cuvette de wc venant d'être désinfectés -encore une victoire de canard (c'est au choix, rayer la menton inutile) dans les lunettes d'Andréa. Ca lui apprendrait à oublier ses verres de contact sur le bord du lavabo... D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle le passe au désinfectant un coup, le lavabo, il en avait bien besoin, comme le bidet d'ailleurs... -"Andréa, ma douce... -Oui Brad? -A quoi songez-vous, sous cette délicieuse brise du soir venant caresser les tièdes feuilles des palmiers et ébouriffer délicieusement vos cheveux d'or encore tout éblouis par le soleil de l'après-midi tandis que de légers nuages glissent majestueusement dans le ciel d'un bleu myosotis -qui soit dit en passant, s'accorde à ravir avec mes yeux- et que l'anticyclone des Açores... -C'est vous qui présentez la météo sur canal yaoi +? -heu... Non, pas encore, hélas, Caro m'a préféré un genre de bonhome limite grand gourou qui se ballade avec une tunique très échancrée et un nom à coucher dehors genre Aïechacoupe, heu... -Ahhhhh, Taïshakou-ten... Logique. Mais vous disiez, très cher? -Eh bien, à quoi rêviez-vous donc...? -A un monde meilleur, plus juste, où les bidets n'auraient jamais besoins d'être désinfectés et où chaque être humain aurait un libre accès aux réserves mondiales de canard WC sans distinction de classe sociale... -Oohhhh Andréa, je trouve enfin en vous la femme romantique et idéaliste que j'ai toujours recherché! -Oooooooh Brad, embrassez-moi ici, tout de suite, sous le regard des palmiers!!!" Brad Pitt se pencha sur Andréa pour, selon l'expression consacrée, faire poétiquement ventouse... Un bruit invraisemblable genre le blatèrement abject du petite frère en train de muer qu'a le doigt coincé dans la porte du garage retentit soudain. Brad, de saisissement, entra en collision avec la paire de hublots pare-brise triple épaisseur renforcée pour que votre automobile soit toujours un succès... Le choc projeta Andréa au sol. Elle se réveilla vautrée sous sa chaise. Elle ouvrit un oeil ensommeillé, se recueillit quelques instants. Elle ouvrit l'autre oeil, ensommeillé aussi. Tiens, elle voyait à peu près normalement. Elle n'avait donc pas oublié ses lentilles. Par contre, faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à désinfecter le bidet... C'est sûr que si elle comptait sur Paul pour le faire, elle pouvait toujours attendre... Remarque, fallait être juste : Paul il s'en servait jamais non plus, du bidet... Sur ces sages pensées, elle prit encore mentalement note qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à racheter du canard WC, puis se secoua et fit l'effort de se hisser jusqu'à la station 4 pattes. Là elle se traîna de sous la chaise jusqu'au dispositif de surveillance, en se demandant si ce bruit c'était pas l'alarme à incendie, après tout... Ou même une alerte à la bombe... Tiens non... Juste un client un peu excité qui sonnait. Quelle chambre? la 210... Eh ben, ça commencait bien... A peine une heure et demie qu'elle était arrivée, et déjà un patient qui tripotait sa sonnette... En poussant un gros soupir elle se leva complètement, vérifia que ses bas n'avaient pas d'échelle, et prit vaillamment la direction du second étage...  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste large, poing sur la hanche, et rugit : -"Euwalors quessyspassissi???" Elle alluma la lumière pour découvrir une jeune fille maigrichonne toute pâle aux cheveux tout noirs, allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, et pendue au cordon de la sonnette comme si elle essayait d'y grimper. -"Voulez-vous bien lâcher ça vous!! Déjà qu'on n'avait pas le budget pour acheter des boutons de sonnette pour toutes les chambres, alors si en plus vous nous niquez les cordons!!!!! -Mais madame c'est Seishiro qui fait rien qu'à faire des rêves bizarres!!" Jésus Marie Joseph. C'était masculin. Enfin, à peine. Ou alors c'était très très enrhumé. -"Bon, commençons par le commencement. Nom, prénom, âge, adresse, sexe, téléphone, portable, fax, Email, ICQ, pseudo yaoi mailing liste, attirances sexuelles, mensurations, vaccins, antécédents, allez hop au trot! -Meuweu? -Pas convainquant...Vous êtes sûr d'être patient chez nous? -Vous avez raté votre vocation chère demoiselle : c'est fliquette que vous auriez dû être...(intervention cool de Seishiro.) Elle redémarre au quart de tour : -C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit! Seulement ils ont pas voulu de moi au concours! Ils ont préféré une morue planche à pain cheveux noirs filasseux qui cuisine comme un bîîîp avec un nom à coucher dehors genre cradorou -Ah. Kaoru. ...Logique. (le crado roux c'est plutôt Kenshin, waf waf waf ^O^...Bon OK elle était nulle) Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous en prendre sauvagement à mon petit Subaru bonbon rose en sucre! -Ouais ben Subaru Bonbonrosensuc jdis pas (il est Roumain?), mais j'aimerais assez que vous niquez pas le mobilier sinon c'est ma feuille de paie qui va prendre... -Niquiassiez. -Pardon? -"J'apprécierait grandement que vous ne niquiassiez point le mobilier, car mon revenu en pâtirait cruellement..." -Si vous préférez. Mais et pourquoi il était pendu au cordon ce petit sagouin d'abord hein? -Beu c'est Seishiro, y fait des rêve bizarres... -Et alors? -Ben y parle, aussi... -Et alors? -Eh ben je sais pas pour vous mais moi quand un monsieur commence à me promettre dans son sommeil qu'il va me retourner contre un cerisier et qu'il dort avec un balai de toilettes à côté de son lit, eh ben jme sens drôlement mal à l'aise!!! -Ohhhh Subaru mon bonbon au miel, petit menteur! -Ah vous voyez lui il dit que vous mentez! -Bah Seishiro..?" Subaru rougit, un beau carmin à faire pâlir d'envie un homard ébouillanté. Enfin comme d'hab quoi. -"C'était pas un cerisier enfin, c'était la photocopieuse! Le cerisier c'était la nuit dernière... Ainsi, tu me crois dépourvu d'imagination au point de rêver deux fois de suite la même scène? Ahhh Subaru tu me déçois beaucoup, sais-tu... -Je vous rappelle que les photocopies sont payantes dans cet hôpital, vous ne pouvez utiliser la photocopieuse sans permission! -...? -... -...Mademoiselle, heu.... Nous n'avons pas l'honneur d'avoir été présentés? -Exact : Andréa Béniouioui, infirmière débutante. Soyez gentils avec moi... -...^^* -Moi je me nomme Sakurazuka(mori). Seishiro Sakurazuka(mori). -Ah? Fort bien. et vous...?" Subaru ne moufta pas. Andréa aimait prendre l'espace (qui a dit "monopoliser"?). Elle se mit donc à tortiller de l'arrière-train en se dirigeant vers Subaru terrorisé. Seishiro, pourtant blasé, ne put retenir le haussement d'un sourcil perplexe et interrogateur en observant les balancements qui secouaient cette chute de reins sportive. Comment pouvait-elle tenir debout avec de telles aiguilles à tricoter greffées sous les pompes? -"Et alors, il est plutôt timide votre collègue! -Heum, heu"... Le pauvre Subaru, les yeux ronds, se posait exactement la même question que Seishiro au même instant, sauf que lui il sa grand-mère ne l'avait jamais laissé traîner à Shinjuku, et qu'il ignorait donc jusqu'à l'existence d'une race de pompes plus féminine que les pantoufles de Hokuto -qui puaient par ailleurs, paskil fallait savoir que Hokuto elle avait pas que des qualités. Elle puait overgrave des pieds et c'est rien de le dire, entre autres. La surprise de Subaru était donc bien compréhensible et bien plus visible que celle de Seishiro. Et Andréa s'en rendit bien compte. -"Eh bien, qu'avez-vous donc à me regarder les hanches, vous? -Je crois qu'il se demande si c'est du lard ou du cochon... (je penche pour la première hypothèse)" La seconde partie de la réponse de Seishiro fut couverte par le cri de rage d'Andréa. -"Eeeeeeeeh bien, faut pas se gêner dites-voir! Vous voulez que je me mette en portes-jarretelles pour venir danser la lambada sur la table de nuit? ("non, on veut pas" pensa Seishiro) -Wleu hobinhnon heu... -Ah Subaru-kun, c'est pas très satisfaisant comme réponse, je crains qu'il ne te faille trouver beaucoup mieux..." Dire que Subaru rougissait serait en-dessous de la vérité. il irradiait (comme susdit). Dans le fond, il suffisait de le mettre dans la même chambre que Seishiro pour économiser de l'électricité : il faisait veilleuse... C'était pas idiot ça, tiens... Il coupa Andréa dans une tirade homérique en remarquant d'un ton calme : -Subaru, sucrette de mon café... Tu n'as jamais pensé à te reconvertir en générateur électrique indépendant? -Qwa? (bel ensemble des deux autres largués) -Je suis convaincu qu'en forcant un peu la dose, on pourrait te brancher sur le secteur, et tu ferais faire des économies d'électricité à tout l'hôpital..." Là-dessus Seishiro, le regard dans le vague, un sourire absent aux lèvres, fit une pause. Subaru tentait de rééquilibrer la pression en lâchant des nuages de vapeur par les esgourdes. Et quant à Andréa, c'était elle maintenant qui se demandait si c'était du lard ou du cochon, tout en battant prudemment en retraite vers la porte (ben quoi j'aime l'expression "si c'est du lard ou du cochon"! Elle est vachtement poétique d'abord! Et jla replace si jveux, non mais! Qui raconte l'histoire ici à la fin?). Seishiro acheva sa phrase, et Subaru dans la foulée, en ajoutant d'un ton rêveur : -"Mais, demeure un problème... Où va-t-on brancher la prise..?" Andréa, considérant que le problème était réglé ou alors dépassait ses compétences, procéda au retrait définitif des troupes tandis que Subaru courait s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Seishiro balaya le champ de bataille d'un regard de conquérant satisfait. Il était de nouveau maître de la place. Il se mit alors à observer la porte des toilettes fermée à clef, et un sourire sardonique découvrit ses dents dignes d'une pub pour colgate (ben oui Clamp allait pas lui filer une dentition infecte non plus, c'est pas Jacqouille merde!). Pauvre petit Subaru, pauvre petit innocent.... Comme s'il n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité, et n'avait pas fait faire un double de la clef... 


	6. round 5

PART V  
  
Sonia frappa à la porte de la 210, en comptant mentalement : une fois. Il réagit. Deux fois : il sort de son lit. Trois fois : il détache Mr Suméragi. Quatre fois : laissons le temps de se rhabiller convenablement au malheureux. Cinq foid : il réintègre son lit. Six fois : on ne sais jamais, peut-être que les noeuds étaient plus serrés que d'habitude... Sept fois : peut-être que les noeuds étaient très très serrés... Dans le doute elle allait frapper à nouveau quand le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait lui fit calmement remarquer : -"Et les porte survivent à ce régime? Ou alors personne ne vient ouvrir paske vous avez shooté le Sakurazukamori aux calmants pour l'empêcher de fondre sur Subaru (qu'est assez affolant je l'admet) comme un animal en rut?" Elle ne répondit rien; elle en avait vu d'autres, et depuis qu'elle détachait Subaru tous les soirs, elle s'était blasée. Mais tout de même, de telles vulgarités dans la bouche d'un si charmant jeune homme... T-t-t-t... Qui Mr Suméragi fréquentait-il donc? Sans parler du hum sensuel Mr Sakura... Elle coupa court à ses rêverie pas trop catholiques et ouvrit prudemment la porte pour ne pas laisser au visiteur l'occasion de s'exprimer à nouveau -surtout qu'il y avait des témoins, la technicienne des surfaces étant actuellement en train de briquer ferme le lino-. Elle passa la tête par l'entrebaîllement de la porte et tâta derrière, histoire de voir si sa main ne recontrait par une masse qui s'avérerait être Mr Suméragi enveloppé dans un cocon de fil à scoubidou comme si une araignée géante l'avait roulé dans sa bave -bon, d'accord monsieur Sakura n'avait rien d'une araignée (mmmh au contraire), mais par contre pour ce qui était de baver sur Mr Suméragi... Elle coupa à nouveau court à ses rêveries qui devenaient franchement louches, et tchèqua rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce tandis que le jeune monsieur derrière s'impatientait et semblait sur le point de sortir une autre grossièreté, qui lui serait directement adressée celle-là. C'est que c'était un hôpital RESPECTABLE ici; sans doute ce jeune homme, étant un proche de ces deux messieurs, n'ignorait-il rien de leurs jeux (enfin, des jeux de Mr Sakura, Mr Suméragi ayant l'air de trouver ça moyennement drôle), mais enfin, inutile qu'il sache que la surveillance vigilante de Sonia n'empêchait même pas mr Sakura de perpétrer ses méfaits... -"Bonjour messieurs! J'ai une surprise pour vous!" Lança-t-elle d'une voix débordante d'enthousiasme. Seishiro cessa un court moment de secouer le lit de Subaru à l'aide d'une béquille dans l'attente du moment où celui-ci renverserait sa soupe bouillante. Il demanda, plein d'espoir : -"Ca y est, les lys sont arrivés? -Heu, non..." Seishiro tout déçu se remit à son occupation avec ferveur -c'était que ce petit goinfre de Subaru avait réussi à engloutir au moins 3 cuillerées pendant son bref instant de distraction. -"Mais heu, j'ai une visite pour vous..." Subaru commençait à avoir un certain flair pour sentir les emmerdes arriver, don qui le desservait plutôt qu'il ne l'aidait d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était certain de ne pas y couper à chaque fois, et que ça ne lui servait donc qu'à se ronger d'angoisse en attendant la tuile. En conséquence, il posa sa soupe sur la table de chevet pour demander, déjà stressé : -"Qui donc? Seishiro quant à lui leva un sourcil intéressé, sans pour autant relâcher son effort. -"Oh hé bien, où est-il passé? Il me suivait il y a un instant, ce monsieur..." Un bruit apocalyptique de ferraille cabossée ajouté aux hurlements de goret qu'on égorge de la technicienne des surfaces lui coupa la parole; du couloir surgit un vigoureux : -"PUTAIN DE CHIURE DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE FOUTREDIEU!!!!" Seishiro leva un index, sûr de son diagnostic : -"Ah. Kamui." Subaru se tassa contre le mur. Sonia s'était déjà jetée dans la mêlée. -"Monsieur! Monsieur Shiro! Vous ne vous êtes pas blessé?! -Jlui avais pourtant bien dit de faire gaffe où il mettait les pieds! Tout mon seau d'eau sale renversé, c'est du propre! -Oh chiotte, la bouteille! rhaaa putain dsa mère, le goulot est niqué! Va falloir la boire de suite!!! -Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? (prenant Sonia à témoin) Il s'est foutu à 4 pattes sur le sol et il s'est mis à insulter son reflet sur le carrelage en le traitant d'*enculé*! -Boh oooooh, vous allez pas nous chier une pendule parce que j'ai cru voir cette tarlouze à plumes dans le cul de Fuuma non?" Puis, entrant dans la chambre en serrant son paquet contre lui, suivi de près par l'infirmière : -"Salut les copains! -Bonjour Kamui! -Alors, comment vous pourrissez? -Oh moi, avec sérénité... Par contre Subaru, je sais pas ce qu'il a depuis quelques temps, je le sens un peu stressé... -Oh boooooooon? Ben Subaru? Kamui posa son paquet sur une chaise pour aller voir Subaru. -"Ptain t'es vraiment très blanc! Tu vas bien tu es sûr? -Heu ouioui, je suis content de te revoir Kamui, mais... C'est nouveau ce manteau en cuir à clous? -Oh ça, c'est un cadeau de Seishiro, il me l'avait envoyé pour mon anniversaire... D'ailleurs je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié : merci Seishiro! Ca m'a fait d'autant plus plaisir que je m'y attendais pas du tout de ta part, ça m'a carrément troué le cul quand j'ai reçu ton colis! -Oh, c'était rien tu sais, au prix où je l'avais volé, c'était un occasion..." Subaru était indigné. Ses pommettes se colorèrent en rouge au milieu de son visage blanc, on aurait dit Scarlett (O'Hara). Ce qui alarma Kamui : -"Oulala t'es sûr que tout va bien Subaru? Infirmière! Bougez-vous le cul il se trouve mal! -Non non au contraire, c'est son état habituel... Et puis mon nom c'est pas Infirmière Bougezvouslecul c'est Sonia Pichon! -Hweua, dit Kamui à part soi, de façon à ce que seul Subaru l'entende, ben chcrois que chpréfère l'autre nom! -Oh mais Sonia c'est un très joli prénom" se sentit obligé de l'ouvrir Subaru... -Et Seishiro, m'amour, t'en penses quoi de Seishiro comme prénom? Si t'aimes tellement "Sonia", on appellera comme ça le premier enfant que je te ferai!" Subaru se transforma à nouveau en caricature de l'héroïne d' "Autant en emporte le vent" (et pourtant Dieu sait si c'est dur de trouver encore quelque chose à parodier chez elle). Kamui commenta : -"Ca c'est un bon choix, Seishiro! Mais, si c'est pas une moukère ton lardon?" Seishiro eut un geste évasif qui signifiait qu'il n'attachait pas beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de détails secondaires... Kamui constata que la teinte des joues de Subaru allait caramélisant sous le regard pervers dont le couvait Seishiro. Il se pencha pour parle à l'oreille de Subaru.. Près, tout près, très près, très très près... TROP près! D'ailleurs quiconque approchait Subaru dans un périmètre de 150 mètres se trouvait trop près de lui au goût de Seishiro, et il bouillait intérieurement tous les matins lorsqu'on les séparait d'un paravent pendant la visite médicale où on mettait à Subaru un thermomètre dans l'endroit qu'est prévu pour. Seishiro avait même offert ses services mais, pour une obscure raison, on les avait refusés... Comme si y avait besoin d'un diplôme d'infirmière pour mettre un thermomètre à Subaru... Mais il laissa là ses rancoeurs pour tenter d'entendre ce que Kamui pouvait bien sussurer à Subaru. Décidément, il parlait trop bas... -"Tu sais Subaru, murmura Kamui, lui soufflant un haleine torride dans le col, je ne te comprends pas. Dans la chambre de Seishiro... Tous seuls... Tous les deux... Tu réalises ton rêve le plus fou non! Tu dois mettre en pratique tous les fantasmes qui ont pu germer dans ton esprit torturé par l'absitence depuis des années non?" Subaru était trop occupé à respirer en se concentrant sur une occupation anodine -compter ses doigts de pieds- pour objecter que c'était Seishiro qui réalisait les siens et non l'inverse, et que personnellement il prônait l'abstinence, certains en particulier devraient en comprendre les vertus au lieu de s'en plaindre... et Kamui remit ça : "ou alors, tes sentiments pour Seishiro... Ne sont pas ceux qu'on pourrait penser... Et, dans ce cas... Pourrais-je, oserais-je espérer...?" Heureusement un coup de béquille bien appliqué fit sursauter Kamui. -"Aïe! QUI m'a savaté le cul??? Infirmière! C'est vous qui vous êtes permis? -Hooooo! Quimoimaijamaipadutou! -Seishiroooooo, enfant de salaud? -Oooooooh Kamui, qu'y-a-t-il dans ton petit paquet?" Kamui était un esprit très volatile. En ce point il ressemblait beaucoup à Hokuto (décidément Subaru en serait jamais débarrassé de celle-là). Il ne se préoccupa donc plus guère de démasquer le criminel responsable de cet outrageux savatage de fondement, pour s'intéresser exclusivement au cadeau qu'il avait apporté. -"Ah ouais merde j'oubliais. C'est... Non ouvre toi-même!" Il passa le paquet cadeau orné de Babar et de Hokuto no Ken crossoverisés (je vous dis pas la gueule des rejetons) à Seishiro, qui l'ouvrit calmement et précautionneusement. -"Ooooooooooh une bouteille de whisky! Du pur malt!! -Ouais, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez mieux ça que des fleurs... -Oh, si ç'avait été des lys, j'aurais pas craché dessus... (regard vicieux du côté de Subaru) -Non non non, Kamui, tu as très bien fait..." Subaru n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire face à un Seishiro beurré comme un ptit Lu, mais ça pouvait pas être pire que la torture des lys... -" Mais monsieur, intervint Sonia, je suis désolée mais l'alcool est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital... -Ah oui? Et avec quoi vous les désinfectez vous patients? De la grenadine? -Effectivement, nous avons de l'alcool à 90, mais ça se boit pas ça! -Beeeeen... (air dubitatif de Kamui) -Kamui, Sorata ne t'aurait-il pas débauché pendant notre absence, par hasard? -Ben heu c'est-à-dire qu'une fois Arashi lui a enfoncé une broche à rôti dans le groin parce qu'il lui avait mis la main au cul alors qu'elle touillait la bouffe, et alors je l'ai accompagné dans la salle de bain pour lui charcuter la cloison nasale et on a désinfecté à l'alcool à 90 et je lui en ait fait dégouliner dans la bouche et il a dit putain c'est pas dégeu c'est dlabonne Kam goûte et pis alors j'y ai lampé un coup et pis ben j'ai fini la bouteille quoi... -Il n'empêche monsieur que l'alcool est prohibé dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital! -Mais c'est pas pour l'enceinte de l'hôpital que je l'ai amené d'abord, c'est pour l'estomac de Seishiro, c'est là qu'il va passer, et je vous garantis que l'estomac de Seishiro il en a rien à peigner de votre putain d'enceinte! -Là n'est pas la question. Veuillez me donner cette bouteille, et j'aviserai le directeur de votre conduite de façon à ce que vous ne soyez plus admis ici (elle aussi elle défendait son territoire; ce jeune blaireau s'était décidément aproché beaucoup trop près du sublime Mr Suméragi tout à l'heure...). Kamui la toisa avec hauteur (enfin, façon de parler) avant de déclarer, très digne : -"Mademoiselle, je vous pisse à la raie du cul avec un entonnoir." La blasure de Sonia avait ses limites; elle posa une main sur son coeur en poussant un "oh" choqué. Elle s'imagina l'opération dans toute son horreur et dut s'asseoir un instant. Kamui lui fit une petite moue de petit garçon : -"Allez, soyez pas truie quoi... Vous direz que vous nous avez pas vu... on va la boire en vitesse, hein Seishiro? -Oui d'ailleurs je crois que ça va m'aider à dormir... Sinon je risque de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil, et je crois que mon doux Subaru devra alors... Meubler mes insomnies... -Oh mademoiselle Pichon, s'il vous plaîîîît. -Bon... Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. Elle quitta la pièce, pleine d'appréhension. Pas tant que Subaru. Car dès que la porte se fut refermée... -"Allez Sei, faut tout descendre là sinon ça va se perdre! Allez, on va se prendre une bonne biture! Sub, tu te torches avec nous? -N-non, sans façon... -Allez, premier verre, cul sec hop! -Pffffffff je ne voudrais pas t'attrister mon pauvre Kamui mais je faisais la même chose au collège... -Ben... Je suis au collège... -Ouais ben c'est pas une raison! Allez verse-moi un second verre, je vais te montrer comment boit un homme, un vrai! -Haha! J'attend de voir! -Allez regarde bien : hop cul sec aussi! -Pffff facile : allez encore plus trash, le doubletorchade! Deux d'un coup! hic! -Ahhh tu as hoqueté, tu as hoqueté! -Ben vas-y fais donc mieux! -Va pour le double! hic! (Seishio bourré. Intéressant spectacle. Subaru, bien que parfaitement conscient que tout allait fatalement finir par lui retomber sur le coin de la gueule, ne pouvait n'empêcher d'observer la scène avec curiosité.) -Toi aussi tu as hoqueté! -M'en fous d'abord quand j'étais au collège j'ai tué plus de monde que toi! -Mh, pas dit! Si tu comptes bien, avec tous mes accidents de mobylette... -Oui mais moi je le faisais exprès d'abord! -Et qui te dit que ça m'arrivait par hasard? -Pfffffffffh même pas vrai hé d'abord t'as bien trop peur que Karen te file un fessée, gamin! -Nom d'un ptit cul! Tu... T'es au courant pour les fessées de Karen...? -Mhhh, je me suis même laissé dire qu'elle y prend un certain plaisir... -Yuzuriha! C'est cette petite voyeuse zoophile qui m'a trahi! -Oh, si peu... Faut dire aussi que je l'avais soudoyée : pendant une semaine je l'ai attendue tous les soirs à la sortie de l'école avec un paquet de bonbons... D'ailleurs à chaque fois elle me demandait si j'étais tounu sous mojn imperméable, et après elle voulait que je l'emmène chez moi pour voir mes petits chats... J'avais beau lui dire tous les soirs que j'avais pas de chat elle en démordait pas cette conne... (Ooooh. Seishiro vulgaire. Décidément il fallait éloigner Kamui de lui au plus vite, il avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Et encore, heureusement que Seishiro était un dragon de la terre et non du ciel... Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que serait son mode d'expression, après quelques semaines de vie commune avec Kamui. Une suite d'onomatopées éructantes et de mots tous construit sur la base fuck, sans doute.) -Bref... De toute façon j'aime ça aussi que Karen me fouette, tu me feras pas peur avec ça! Trouve autre chose! -Réviser ton droit avec Subaru? (tiens sers-m'en un autre) -Mhhhh, l'entrée en vigueur du PACS... -L'éducation civique avec Nokoru? -Hweuuuua -Les maths avec Arashi? -Heurk -La physique de Sorata? -pouaeuuuuuuuuurk hé arrête là je vais gerber! -Ahahaha! Petite nature va! -Qui ça? Moi?!!! -Et susceptible en plus! Tu es en pleine crise d'adolescence on dirait... -JVAIS TFAIRE SORTIR LES TRIPES AU CURE-DENTS ENC -Oooooooooooooooooh! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? (Sonia II le retour). -Rien Sonia, c'est Kamui... Il est un peu ivre... -Mais il est plein comme un oeuf oui! -Oh si peu si peu... -Allez Chonia, chois coll... Coule... Fais pas ta pute quoi... -Laissez-le se finir, ça ira mieux après... Tenez, houp, il ne reste plus grand-chose dans la bouteille... -Allez Chonia, tu veux un verre...? -Heu non merci, jamais pendant le service!" Elle sortir dignement, s'efforcant de ne pas remarquer combien la boisson rendait les yeux de Mr Sakura brillants et fort suggestifs, ni combien intense était la flamme qui s'était allumée dans les yeux violets du jeune visiteur... D'ailleurs il ressemblait beaucoup à Mr Suméragi, la vulgarité en plus, mais il avait un petit air coquin qui... Elle se précipita dans les toilettes au bout du couloir pour stopper un de ces saignements de nez qui avaient tendance à la prendre souvent ces derniers temps.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre 210, la bacchanale suivait son cours... -"Allez à ta santé Kamui! Je tente le triple trash! Khof khof khof khof reuh -Ahhhhhhhhh! Alors on est moins fier maintenant hein? T'es un naze Seishiro, un mauvais, bouuh! Regarde-moi plutôt, hop, un triple sans frémir! Rheuheuheuheuheuuuuuuurkbrô! -Ahaha! Sans frémir hein? Je me marre! Ca a pas 3 poils au cul et ça la ramène... (Oula. Oulala. Seishiro *très* vulgaire! Décidément, c'était à noter sur les tablettes...) -Quoiquoiquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes poils de cul? -Le sauveur de l'humanité n'est pas supposé parler ainsi, mon cher Kamui... -Ouais ben moi j'ai fait la fin du monde alors je te nique le coin de la gueule à toi! -Ben quoi? Moi aussi! -Quoiquoiquoi toi aussi tu me niques le coin de la gueule? Non mais viens me le dire en face! -Nous sommes déjà face à face, et de plus je parlais de la fin du monde... Mais si tu insistes... (Rictus caractéristique accompagnant un regard de prédateur intéressé. Yayaïe.) -Ben parlons-en de la fin du monde! On t'a pas beaucoup vu? -Normal, j' étais occupé à me colleter avec l'ineffable Subaru (aïe on recommencait à s'intéresser à lui, c'était mauvais ça) , ce qui nous a conduits ici d'ailleurs... -Ouais mon cul! (décidément il en parlait beaucoup, de son popotin, Kamui). T'étais occupé à le tripoter dans un coin ouais! -Ben... oui... (expression d'évidence absolument innocente). Et alors? -Et alors pendant ce temps tu te battais pas! -Ohhh, là la jalousie te rend de mauvaise foi! -On va voir! Subaru, pendant l'ultime bataille guerrière de l'apocalypse finale de la dernière fin terminale du monde, est-ce que oui ou non Seishiro a passé tout le temps des combats à te mater derrière un pilier de parking souterrain? -Ben, heuuuu... -Allez, dis-moi la vérité! -Ben faut être juste, il m'a un peu tapé aussi quand même... -Je suis désolé mon trésor, il le fallait... C'était mon rôle... -Et le retourner sur le capot d'une Megan Senic c'était ton rôle aussi peut- être? -OH! (ça y est, Subaru recommençait à avoir ses vapeurs) -Non... Hélas, je n'en ai pas eu le temps... -Et... C'est pas trop dur, de résister à la tentation, maintenant que tu l'as sous les yeux tous les jours...? -Je m'en occupe... Autrement... -Ah oui, comment ça?  
  
Sonia tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la chambre 210. Tout semblait calme. Enfin! Ils avaient vidé leur querelle en même temps que la bouteille! A moins qu'ils n'aient roulé sous les lits, saouls perdus... A la pensée de Mr Sakura, allongé, les yeux fermés, son alléchant visage détendu dans le délicieux abandon du sommeil... De la bouche de ce jeune homme, qui pour une fois ne proférerait plus d'obscénités, délicatement entrouverte avec de légères gouttes d'alcool scintillant sur ses lèvres... Et peut-être -peut-être-, peut-être même Mr Suméragi se serait-il joint à la beuverie... Toute émoustillée, elle courut vers la 210. Elle ne frappa pas, et ouvrit la porte tout doucement... Mais ce faisant, elle poussa du battant la bouteille vide qui roula bruyamment, faisant se retourner Kamui. Loupé pour la discrétion... Elle fut presque déçue de voir qu'il tenait toujours sur ses jambes après cette orgie, et que Mr Sakura s'était même levé et se tenait debout près de lui... Ils semblaient fixer quelque chose au sol avec un intérêt manifeste, jusqu'au moment où le bruit provoqué par l'entrée de Sonia détourna leur attention. Subaru en profita pour tenter de s'échapper. -Ouh Cheichiro rattchrape-le y chéchappe! Ku gna mal gnattaché! -Ben ssé pafacil non plus... Déchà attacher un cheul Chubaru ch'est pas tous les jours fachile-fachile, alooooors deux... -Bon ben tjiens le bien, jvais gnécha... Gnéchayer... -Allez Kchamui, gnattatche-les bwien tousssssss les deux! -Vaaaa-lààààà... Bon, reprchenons. -Ooooooh!!!! Mais maismaismais à quoi jouez vous? -A la wroue dlafortchune et à pine zeu botjeule (private joke), chachvoit pas...? -Et un peu à tourgnez magnèjes, auchi... Allez ch'est ton tour de tourner Kamui. -Mais! Voulez vous bien le détacher! -Ah non, pas aprchès gne mal qu'on gna eeu... Vajy Kamui. -Je... J'y vais... Ah-ahhh... OUI!!! -Ah gnon cha vaux pas cha vaux pas! On gnavait dit chétait lpremier qui arravait à pointer Chubaru-kchun vers la bjouteille, et la bjouteille elle est pu là... -Ouais mais chans chette grognache elle aurait pas bjougé gna bjouteille! -M'en fous ch'est comme cha... -Pf, tcha vraiment le kchu bordjé gnouille Cheichuro! -Eh oui, chécha d'êt un chak... Un chaku... Un... -Ohh echaie pas des mots tchrop compchliqués, t'es pas en gnétat... -Attendez Monsieur Suméragi! Je vais vous libérer, ils ne regardent pas de notre côté! -Chaku... Chakurrrr... -Ouais gna gnu prognrès, courache djechuinavectwa! -Chakurrrrra... Jzoukagnori! -Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis chuper! -Où est Choubarou?!! -Auchune gnidée... Y ch'est kiré djidonc! -Bwof, on le retrouvjera... Mais... Du coup on chait pas qui a gjagné? -Ben gnon... "Mais, chuchota Sonia à l'oreille de Subaru, alors qu'ils étaient cachés sous son lit (Sonia doutait que l'un de ces messieurs soit encore capable de se pencher à 4 pattes pour regarder sous le lit, et de se relever ensuite). "Mais, quel est ce prix dont ils parlent, je n'en ai aucun idée...?" Subaru quant à lui en avait un idée très précise. un peu trop précise même. -"Allez ch'est pas gnrave... On fait eg.. eg... egjéko d'acchord? -Allez, tchop-là..." Subaru ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé de désespoir. 


	7. the last round

Fin  
  
KI a dit « enfin » ??  
  
Tout le monde qu'il est encore là ?  
  
Le vase de lys se fendilla avant d'éclater. Les tessons vinrent rejoindre sur le tapis le plastique fondu (anciennement un gode en plastique offert par Karen "pour passer les longues nuit touts seul" avait-elle dit à Subaru), et les derniers vestiges d'un repas aussi peu ragoûtant servi que balancé contre le mur comme l'avait fait Seishiro quelques minutes auparavant.  
  
Maintenant c'était officiel, Seishiro boudait. Heu, je veux dire que le grrrrrand Saurazukamori se réfugiait dans une humeur plus appropriée à la réflexion.  
  
Sur la table de chevet, son agenda secret était grand ouvert et dans la rubrique bloc-note, il y avait marqué à l'encre rouge : "PANCER A MASACRER TUER ECRASER ECLATER CREVER EXPLOSER EVENTRER LOBOTOMISER LE DOCTEURE". (dû à son entrainement très précoce de Sakurazukamori, je précise que Seishiro n'a pas eu la chance d'aller beaucoup à l'école.)  
  
Le n'horrible docteur en question, avec le vice auquel il s'adonnait 2 à 3 fois par jour, avait kidnappé le tendre doux et délectable Subaru. "Pour un examen médical. apprrrrrrofondi." avait t-il roucoulé à l'oreille d'Ecrevisse/Subaru avant de l'emporter.  
  
Pour tout dire, Subaru s'en était allé partagé entre le soulagement de s'éloigner des regards lubriques de Seishiro qui dégoulinaient le long de son cou et l'inquiétude provoquée par les regards convenus entre le médecin et les infirmières.  
  
-"Quelques p'tites minutes kiladit.." grommela Seishiro.  
  
En fait, les p'ites minutes s'étaient changées en heures sous le regard exaspéré et inquiétant du Sakurazukamori. Et maintenant, ledit sujet maraudait de désespoir entre ses draps.  
  
-« Monsieur ??? »  
  
Seishiro était déjà debout affichant un air totalement désintéressé, inexpressif, neutre, vide, placide. bref, du genre je-ne-pensais-à-rien-de- spécial-et-surtout-pas-à-faire-des-TP-de-fics-yaoi-avec-l'innocent-Subaru. Donc, Seishiro s'était redressé d'un coup, adoptant un air souverain. L'infirmière jeta un regard inquiet dans la chambre, à l'affût du moindre objet bizarre et dont elle n'avait absolument pas tellement envie de découvrir l'usage. Le seul objet dont l'usage semblait aussi inconnu qu'inquiètant était un sakurazukamori grandeur nature debout au milieu de la pièce. Bch' :Ben ça me paraît évident ! Mich quel est l'usage qu'on peut avoir d'un Sakurazukamori grandeur nature, particulièrement s'il est en parfait état de marche enfin!!  
  
Mch' : Heu. Un instant de faiblesse. J'le refrai plus pardon  
  
Bch' : mmm, ça passe pour cette fois. Va en paix et garde-toi de la rédemption.  
  
Mch' : oh oui !!!  
  
Il tourna lentement son regard majestueux vers elle. L'effet fut quelque peu perdu à cause des plis que l'oreiller avait laissé sur ses pommettes hautes. Néamoins, sa pupille couleur de feu semblait la transpercer et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler son visage fin et racé. Son nez droit, ses lèvres sensuelles, sa chemise entr'ouverte laissant juste suggérer un torse large et musclé et imberbe et on va arrêter de repomper sur Caro.. Les boutons du bas étaient défaits et découvraient un ventre lisse et finement dessiné qui surplombait.  
  
-« Quel est le mautif qui me veau l'onneur de sept visite impromptue et inèspèrée , jante damme?? »  
  
Ahhhhh !! Quelle voix suave !! Dommage que même son accent sensuel laisse percevoir les fautes d'orthographe..  
  
-« Hum, le docteur aimerait vous examiner. ».. (et moi aussi !!)  
  
Bon, le devoir l'appelait. ainsi que les raisons de santé. Il allait patiemment laisser le médecin exprimer son avis avant d'entreprendre un certain massacre envers une certaine personne pour de certaines raisons. Je dirais même plus, pour des raisons certaines ! Mais, bon, au prix où lui coûtait le praticien, il fallait bien le rentabiliser un p'tit peu. Et pis, avec un peu de chance, il entr'apercevrait le délectable Subaru.  
  
*****  
  
Profil japonais de 20 à 30 ans Je vais le prendre par les poils de nez. Tous uns à uns recouverts de pétales blancs L'empaler sur un thermomètre périmé. Miroirs brisés, expriment-ils des regrets ? Le découper en fines tranches avec son bistouri. Les experts sont formels, l'assassin les connaît Offrir à sa progéniture un puzzle parternel. Pas de sentiments, aucuns signes d'affection Ou mieux, le remonter à l'envers : un « genitor patchwork » !. Ennui, désoeuvrement, dure est sa condition Lui plonger la tête aux milieu des effluves odorantes que dégagent avec beaucoup d'ardeur les socquettes de Bchan après un journée de dur labeur. Tant de corps retrouvés, fragiles sont les pistes Le couvrir de Nutella et le laisser ainsi à l'heure du goûter ligoté sur la table de Bchan.  
  
Avec des cracottes?  
  
Personne n'est arrêté, s'enlise la police Le noyer dans un bocal à cornichon. Démence, vengeance, ou acte gratuit Va y avoir du sang sur les mur et de la tripe au plafond. Et sa prochaine proie, Subaru Suméragi Et le pendre avec. Avec l'aide du médecin, sait-il qu'elle fuit ? Lui injecter son stock de mercurochrome. hein, kestadi ?? L' ?il droit borgne, un ciré Armani.* Et finalement, je vais le buter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.  
  
Ayant pris d'excellentes résolutions, Seishiro entra dans le bureau du futur défunt.  
  
*****  
  
Le docteur Clowney avait un superbe bureau dirigé plein ouest, ce qui lui permettait de bénéficier pleinement du soleil. L'heure étant encore assez matinale, personnes et objets étaient baignés d'un lumière rouge qui leur donnait un relief inquiétant.  
  
En entrant dans la pièce, Seishiro avait tout de suite senti l'ambiance qui s'en dégagait et surtout qui lui laissait présager de bien mauvaises nouvelles. (Faut dire aussi qu'il est pô -totalement- con, il a lu le synopsis !).  
  
Bref, se retournant, lentement, l'homme de science, d'un geste dramatique, désigna noblement la couchette où le patient devait aller s'installer. Bon, Sakurazukamori était déjà vautré dessus. (« plus ça ira vite, mieux ce sera. je lui pose 2, 3 questions puis.. à table !! »)  
  
Alors avançant d'un pas élégant, l'homme en blouse blanche s'approcha d'un chariot où l'attendaient ses fidèles instruments, frétillant d'impatience et.  
  
-« Bon tu nous lâche avec ton char ??? Ouaip, toi là, derrière le clavier !! Et toi le Doc, raboule ta partie postérieure ici, qu'on discute !! »  
  
. ?.  
  
-« OK, Doc, la partie supérieure aussi. »  
  
Glissements des pas sur le plancher vitrifié. -regard n'assasinateur de Seischiro- .Hum, Le Docteur cavala de toute la force de ses courtes pattes en se ramassant sur le lino. -Sourire approbateur, ouf !-  
  
-« Bon, tout d'ab, fais ton job, mec »  
  
Alors que le médecin s'affairait.  
  
-« Tu sais pas koi, on pourrait monter une boîte tous les deux, tu recouds ceux avec lequels j'en découds puis je les découds à la sortie pour que tu puisses. hé, tu m'accoustiques ? -Oui, Monsieur, je vous astique bien.  
  
Rhooooooooooooooooooo !!!!! Quel mauvais goût ! Quelle obscénité sous- jacente et même jacente tout court !!!  
  
.Que je suis fière de toi Mich ! ^U^ -Meuh non c'était qu'un échauffement..  
  
-Farpais !Enfin, il est vrai que souvent y a plus grand-chose à recoudre après que j'en a fini !! Le dernier, c'est au papier buvard qu'ils l'on récuperé, ils ont recollé les morceaux et l'on ramené chez sa veuve. Depuis, elle l'expose dans son salon : elle l'a trouvé sur son paillasson, personne n'a osé lui expliquer et elle a cru que c'était de l'art abstrait !Arf arf !!! »  
  
Monsieur Sakurazuka(mori) s'esclaffait et Monsieur Clowney, lui, sentait comme une brusque augmentation de la chaleur ambiante.  
  
-« C'est sympa de blaguer avec toi, mec. Mais bon, c'est pas tout ça, j'en suis où ?  
  
-Heu. 'semblerait que vous puissiez sortir dès maintenant.  
  
-Vrai, mais c'est super méga cooool !  
  
-Oui, tout me paraît normal, enfin presque normal. Je veux dire que tout est normal ensemble.   
  
-Perfect, mec ! Bon, et miam miam Subaru, il est où ??  
  
-Hum, Monsieur Subaru Suméragi 13ème chef du Grand Clan Suméragi et.  
  
-. mon futur déjeuner, abrège !  
  
-Est parfaitement remis de ses blessures physiques, mais il semblerait qu'un stress accumulé nous oblige à le garder pour une surveillance plus attentive.  
  
-KOI ?? Vous voulez me séparer de Subichouchou?? Meurtrier !! Z'assassin, méchant !!  
  
-Calmez-vous ce n'est que momentané et. »  
  
Seishiro respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux, se concentra très fort et parvint à extraire une idée de son esprit lubrique et pervers (Oui !! Seischiro, t'es le plus grand !!). Quand, il les rouvrit, la lumière rouge était dûe à un soleil mourrant au lointain. Le docteur était tout rouge et suant dans la même position.  
  
Rhooooooooooo tu nous les aura toutes faites !!!!!  
  
Eh ouais. Toutes ^U^ Sakurazukamori sourit cruellement.  
  
-« Rassurez-moi, Doc. Vous avez un grand salon et une femme de goût ?? »  
  
*****  
  
Subaru était debout devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Tous les plâtres et autres décorations médicales lui avait été retirés. Il pouvait se mouvoir parfaitement. Et maintenant, après avoir tourné longtemps dans la chambre qu'il occuperait seul à présent, il s'était posté devant la fenêtre. Il faisait presque nuit mais personne ne lui avait encore apporté son plateau- repas. Les hurlements qui avaient retenti quelques minutes auparavant semblaient avoir mobilisé l'attention de tout le corps médical. Il soupira. Subaru s'ennuyait. Le second lit n'avait pas été refait et en y glissant les mains il pouvait presque sentir encore la chaleur d'un corps. .Seishiro le bombardant de petits pois, Seishiro le pendant à la colonne de perfusion, Seichiro. endormi, le visage détendu, riant avec Kamui, saoûl.  
  
Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient dans la vitre. A ses pieds, il pouvait voir les néons affolés d'une ambulance. -« Quelqu'un vient de se faire renverser par une voiture.. »  
  
La solitude le fatiguait. Il se coucha entre les draps. Il pouvait encore y sentir une odeur de cerisier. Il ferma les yeux, et une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue pour se perdre dans les draps bl.  
  
-« Subaru-Honey !! Toi, ici ?? Quelle surprise !! »  
  
Un infirmier le souleva pour l'aider à se coucher dans le lit resté vacant.  
  
-« Ouille !! gaffe !! »  
  
La porte se referma et Subaru l'air stupide -pas plus que d'habitude- regarda Momie-Seichiro affalé(e) sur le lit.  
  
Seichiro releva la tête et lui sourit, l'air penaud :  
  
-« Je viens de me faire renverser par une grand'mère à pied. »  
  
  
  
* (mal) inspiré d'«Assassin » de Dabatcha'zz. 


End file.
